


Home for the Holidays

by pumpkinonwheels



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinonwheels/pseuds/pumpkinonwheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz's holiday plans don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Albiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albiona/gifts).



This is shaping up to be the lamest Christmas ever.  Fitz should have been spending it at the annual Darcy-Family Ski Trip flying down a slope, breathing too-thin Aspen air, and drinking champagne by a fire.  He even had the embossed, caligraphied invitation to prove it.  It was going to be epic.

But no.  He had to go and break his arm two days before. 

“Not pretty, man.  A Monteggia fracture most likely,” Bing had said.  The doctor had said it too, but Fitz paid more attention to Bing, in that specific case and as a rule.  He was rather proud he _could_ listen to Bing what with the writhing in pain at the time.

Bing had been helping him practice for the trip, brush up on his ski skills.  Neither Darcy nor Gigi expected him to be as good as they were, but Fitz liked the challenge of keeping up with the Darcy’s.  Apparently, Fitz needed more practice than he thought.  Also apparently?  Pavement is less pillow-y than snow.

That was an embarrassing call to Darcy.  He understood, of course; Darcy always did.  But still an embarrassing reason to cancel.

Fitz thought about flying out to North Yorkshire to see his parents, but they weren’t as fond of last-minute plans as their son.  They had also told him last time he called that it rains like all the time there.  He had much preferred when his Dad was stationed in Hawaii. 

It only briefly crossed his mind to call Colin, but he knew his boyfriend already had Christmas plans and it was way too early in the relationship to do major holidays together.  That’s why Darcy invited him along in the first place.

Bing and Caroline had headed up to Quebec and Fitz did not speak French.  Italian and Spanish, sure.  Not French.  So that was out.

And of course, his newest buddy was…unavailable.

That’s why on Christmas night he is that person stuck in his (admittedly sweet) loft alone and without use of one arm. 

Fitz lounges on his sofa, Christmas dinner (aka a tub of Moose Tracks) balancing on his lap, and the TV on.  In fact, that had been the totality of his day.  Now that the city is as dark as it can ever get with its never-ending lights, Fitz is going stir-crazy.  There are only so many Christmas movies one can watch in a row.

Thank God for texting.

 **Fitz:  
** You know, Love Actually has a disturbing lack of gay romances.  I never noticed before! I get distracted by Liam Neeson’s adorable son and Colin Firth’s adorable face. :)

 **Darcy** :  
I apologize, Fitz, but to what specifically are you referring? A movie?

 **Fitz:  
** *facepalm* Darcy, you’re an ENTERTAINMENT HEIR. Also, hopeless.

 **Darcy:  
** Not a movie then. Well, whatever media this is, I abhor its exclusivity.

 **Fitz:  
** It’s a movie, bro. How’re the slopes?

 **Darcy:  
** I’ve yet to partake, but Gigi is enjoying herself. She says the snow is entirely adequate.

Fitz laughs and scrolls through his contacts.  He glances up long enough to switch from Emma Thompson’s breakdown ( _that woman is a goddess,_ he thinks) over to _Elf_.

“Oh, hell no,” Fitz says.  “No more of your hyperactive nonsense.  Seriously, bud, lay off your precious sugar.  You’re like a candy-colored, candy-addled Golum.”

He pauses.  “I’m giving Buddy the Elf life advice.  God, I need human interaction.”

He flips back to the British movie and finds the right contact.

 **Fitz:  
** Did you call the snow “entirely adequate”?

 **Gigi:  
** lol no! it’s wonderful!! wish you were here!!! how’s your arm?

 **Fitz:  
** It’s doing well and thank you for asking!!

The cast isn’t exactly comfortable, but it’s resting on one of the many decorative pillows which helps.  Fitz has an incurable weakness for fluffy, purple things.  (“They’re functional _and_ stylish!” he had told Darcy every time his friend came over.)  He readjusts the broken arm and with the other takes another bite of the now-melty and therefore perfect ice cream. 

 **Fitz:  
** Your sister has better manners than you. Just fyi. :)

 **Darcy:  
** I am aware of this fact. Her manners are exquisite.

 _Love, Actually_ ends in a swell of cheesy goodness rivaled only by queso dip.  When he hears the first few notes of the next movie’s score, Fitz jumps up and tries to fist pump.

“Dammit!  OW!”  Then, just as emphatic but smiling, “Yes!  It’s about time someone gave me some Julie Freaking Andrews.”

As Maria twirls about the Alps, Fitz forgets his phone until it buzzes on the table.

 **Darcy** :  
Speaking of my…abominable social skills, have you heard from Lizzie lately?

Fitz sighs.  He can practically hear Darcy’s pauses and anxiety even through text.  He takes a few minutes before answering.  It was Fitz’s fault that Darcy didn’t have a chance now.  Sure, the guy inadvertently sabotaged his own self but Fitz did spill Darcy’s role in the whole Bing/Jane saga.  He owes him.

 **Fitz:  
** No. I haven’t. BUT! Lizzie B’ll come around! I’m sure of it. :)

 **Darcy:  
** I see. Should you speak to her, please tell her - Tell her, “Merry Christmas, Lizzie.”

Before Fitz can finish reading the text, the phone buzzes again.

 **Darcy:  
** Don’t tell her I told you to, though.  Of course.

He shakes his head and smiles sadly.  Obviously Fitz knows Lizzie B is awesome (he doesn’t hang with non-awesome people), but she must be a whole new level to have Darcy sounding like a middle-school boy.

He settles further into his comfy, warm couch, watches Julie Andrews fighting with Captain Von Trapp, and flips through his contacts once more.

 **Fitz:  
** “Merry Christmas, Lizzie.”

A few scenes and one awesome puppet-based musical number later, it buzzes.

 **Lizzie B:  
** Merry Christmas, Fitz! Hope it’s been great!

 **Fitz:  
** I’ve had worse, Lizzie B. I’ve had worse.


End file.
